


The Tesseract

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hydra, Multi, The Tesseract (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “Can you do a bucky x reader when she’s a badass vilain and very sarcastic? the avengers stop her and since she’s powerful they want to change her bad side in something good bc they want her in the team! and bucky start to like her please :)”





	The Tesseract

I don’t remember much. A few memories pop up now and then. I know not to tell them; I know the consequences. Instead, I keep my mouth shut except when they test on me.

The sharp sting as they shove needles into my arms constantly drive me insane. I can’t seem to tell what is real or not. Sometimes when they say a sequence of words in Russian I become their puppet.

They made me do things that left a constant pain in my chest. Now here I was, in the field under their control and the pain comes back. The man looks familiar but I cannot put a name to his face.

He was accompanied by other people I assume are the enemy. I am under order to kill them but I just couldn’t. They sensed my hesitation and surrounded me.

“Now this isn’t fair” I smile, slowly losing control to Hydra. They replied by suddenly running towards me. I only laughed as I teleported a few meters away, just in time to see them narrowly miss each other. Their head flung to my voice.

“For you” I point to them as I finished my sentence.

“You can teleport?” Says the woman with raised eyebrows and a cocktail of fear hidden in her eyes.

“No I was standing here the enti- of course I teleported you fools” I only laughed in their faces; there was no chance of beating me. I am unstoppable and they knew it. My eyes lit up and my body looked like blue light was seeping through small cracks.

I summoned the energy within me, ready to end them. I watched the hope drain from their eyes and they looked at each other frantically. Raising my arms from beside me, I began to feel the burning fire of the Tesseract fuelling me.

“I make the Winter Soldier look like a useless infant” I snarked. Out of nowhere, my arms were pulled behind me and my wrists were shoved into handcuffs. I turned to see a woman in a black skintight suit slowly stepping back. I only chuckled.

“These can’t hold me” I roared. Anger overcame me as I tried to break free. I yelled in frustration. Looking up from my hands cuffed behind my back, I saw the smug looks on their faces. Scowling, I ran for it. Seconds later I was paralysed, feeling electric currents run through my body.

Falling to my knees, my face met the ground. Gravel scraped the side of my body causing pain. The defeat felt worse. I looked up to see them all standing around me, including the familiar one. Before I could say anything, I blanked out.

—————

When I came to, I pulled at my restraints, trying to break free. It was no use. It was some sort of special material that could absorb or stop my powers. Memories floated to the surface, rearing their ugly head. Guilt overcame me as I thought about what I was going to do to them if they had not stopped me.

The door to the room opened and two men and the Winter Soldier walked through.

“You can’t use your powers here. It’s useless to try” The familiar one spoke. I kept my mouth shut and looked at the floor.

“Y/N?” He spoke. My name sounded weird after not hearing it for so long.

“How do I know you?” I said with desperation.

“Steve. You were Bucky and I’s best friend until you went missing” He explained.

“Will you let me go?” I sighed in defeat.  
“Let you go? You tried to kill us! Not to mention the people we stopped you from killing” The other one yelled at me. Steve muttered a stern ‘Sam’ to him as to tell him to calm down.

“That wasn’t me” You begged them. You one how you sounded; insane. I saw the confusion and disbelief in their expressions.

“Hyrda made me. I had no choice” I spat in anger.

“Do you have any idea what they have done to me?” I yelled at them. Sam’s mouth started to open but I wasn’t finished.

“They put something extremely powerful inside me. It’s literally killing me! They hurt me and use me as a puppet to do their crimes!” I continued.

“We know. Its the Tesseract that’s inside you” Bucky spoke up. Your former partner in crime and childhood friend looked sad.

“How do I get it out?” I asked them. Their faces softened, telling me without speaking.

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?” I was out of breath. Tears built up but I pushed them back down.

“You can still do good while you’re alive if you want to be apart of the team” Steve offered. Sam didn’t look too happy but it didn’t matter.

I nodded and a single tear escaped my hold and fell down my face. He came over to me and unlocked the restraints except one.

“I understand,” I said before he could say anything. He smiled and lead me out the door.


End file.
